


Honorable Hostage (art)

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the SciFi Big Bang - Ladydragon76's fic "Honorable Hostage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable Hostage (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honorable Hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934873) by [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76). 



**Author's Note:**

> Header art for Ladydragon76's fic. Her fic summary: "The war is over, and in a bid to keep it over, the ancient tradition of trading hostages is proposed and enacted." It's a wonderful story - Thundercracker/Optimus, Bluestreak/assorted 'Cons, a bit of dubcon at first but comes out great and happy at the end. ^_^


End file.
